


I don't sleep at all without you pressed up against me

by shir_oh_no



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone is tired, Flirting, Fluff, Hunk is only mentioned, I am tired, Lance is Tired, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shiro is Tired, Sleepy Cuddles, shance, this is honestly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir_oh_no/pseuds/shir_oh_no
Summary: this is self-indulgent sleepy shance cuddling





	I don't sleep at all without you pressed up against me

“Oh my gosh I’m so tired I could sleep for a month,” Keith grumbled, leading the team into the lounge area on the ship. Voltron had just worked hard at liberating _another_ planet from Galra control, and everyone was exhausted beyond belief. Just two days ago had been _another_ planet, and the day before that, a Galra fleet had surrounded the ship, and it felt like there was no time to simply _be_ lately. Keith flopped face down onto the nearest couch and mumbled into the cushions, “I’m all for freeing others from the Galra, but can’t we have just _one_ day off every so often?”

____

“Keith? Asking for a break? From fighting? Are you dead? Has the universe gone mad?” Pidge tried to say, but even her snarky comments were interrupted by a yawn, “I’m with Keith; we deserve a day or two off.” She aimed to take a seat on Keith’s back, but instead missed and slipped onto the floor, her back against the couch.

____

“Paladins! Why are you complaining? The Galra don’t take days off! They haven’t had a break in ten thousand years!” Allura scolded, far too energetic for the rest of the team to comprehend. Maybe it was because of the ten-thousand-year sleep, or maybe Alteans just didn’t need to rest as much as humans did. She stood between the couches, her hands on her hips.

____

“Allura,” Shiro replied settling onto the other couch, his helmet next to him, “We’ve been working really hard recently, and you need to remember we still need a break from time to time.” Allura opened her mouth to argue with the black paladin, but he didn’t let her finish. “We can’t save anyone if we’re too tired to concentrate on forming Voltron. Can we please have two days off to rest up, unless there’s an immediate threat?”

____

Allura sighed, taking in the sight of the three exhausted paladins in front of her. “Fine. But if Zarkon attacks, we will still have to fight,” she relented, already walking out of the room.

____

“Of course, Princess,” Shiro smiled sleepily, his eyes already closing as he leaned back. Slight snores could be heard from Keith’s general direction, though they could have easily belonged to Pidge.

____

“Oh man,” another voice called, “are we having a Team Voltron sleepover in the lounge?” Shiro cracked open one eye to see Lance and Hunk walking into the room, both guys already out of their armor and in their sleeping clothes. Shiro managed to find enough energy to lift his finger up to his mouth in a silent shush.

____

Lance made a face and walked over to the couch Shiro was on, Hunk heading over to pick up the sleeping Pidge to move her to the couch. He settled down next to Keith’s head and sat Pidge next to him in a way she could lean on him and use his shoulder for a pillow.

____

Lance crawled onto the couch next to Shiro and whispered in his ear, “You shouldn’t sleep with all the armor on. I once fell asleep in Blue in full armor and woke up sore all over.” The blue paladin started tugging at the pads on Shiro’s left arm.

____

Shiro lifted his head up to catch Lance’s eye. “Can’t. Too tired. Can’t move.”

____

Lance hesitated. “I can do it for you if you’d like? Also you have to let me use you as a pillow.”

____

“Deal.” He shut his eye and leaned back once more.

____

Lance worked quickly, stripping his leader of the worst of the armor. He pulled off the armor on the arms first, letting Shiro’s arms fall limp at his sides when he was done with them, then moved on to the legs. He pulled off his boots and let them pile on the floor next to the couch. Shiro cracked open his eye again, catching Hunk across the room taking off the worst of the green and red paladins’ armor like Lance was doing with his own. Shiro looked at Lance on his knees in front of him, working the thigh padding off, and his breath caught in his throat. _Lance was so pretty._

____

The blue paladin’s tongue was poking out of his mouth in concentration, watching his fingers work at the padding, making sure not to poke Shiro too roughly. His eyes were heavy lidded, Lance himself clearly tired, but focused on making sure his teammate was comfortable. His hair was messy, the term 'helmet hair' coming to mind. Shiro watched Lance’s eyes drift up to the belt before feeling his hands brush against his stomach and hearing the clicking sound of it being taken off.

____

Lance stood up and cocked his head to the side, catching Shiro’s eye. “I thought you were tired?” He teased.

____

“I am,” he mumbled. “Can’t move.”

____

Lance laughed softly, reigning the noise in, trying not to wake up his teammates. “Think you have enough energy to lean forward a bit so I can take off your chest piece?”

____

Shiro chuckled, “Trying to get me naked?”

____

“Of course I am,” Lance smirked, “but next time I’ll join you.” He straddled Shiro’s lap, putting his weight on his knees and his hands on the bottom edge of the chest piece. Shiro leaned forward into Lance’s warmth as the blue paladin lifted it up and off his body. The now-armorless black paladin slumped back against the couch, his left arm pulling Lance flush against his chest, and his eyes closing.

____

“Is that a promise?” He whispered into Lance’s ear.

____

“I thought you were tired?” the blue paladin repeated, a little breathless this time.

____

“You’re right; lets discuss this tomorrow.” The last thing Shiro felt was Lance’s head nuzzle into his neck before he was out.

__******_ _

Shiro woke up to movement on his lap and against- _yep-_ it was morning. He heard a squeak and the movement stilled, presumably the thing on top of him figured it out. Shiro pried his eyes open and was met with a startling blue and pink combo.

____

Lance’s eyes were wide and his cheeks were flushed, his hands braced against Shiro’s chest and his thigh between both of Shiro’s. His mouth was open slightly, lips looking soft, and his hair was worse than it had been the night before, adding to the overall look of shock on the younger man’s face. There were lines indented in his cheek from where it had been pressed against Shiro’s under armor. It was absolutely endearing.

____

Shiro smiled brightly and greeted the blue paladin, his voice raspy with sleep. “Good morning, Lance. I am no longer tired and am up for that thing you promised last night.”

____

Lance narrowed his eyes and smirked. “Then we should probably go to one of our rooms so I can fulfill it.”

____

Shiro’s smile grew as he got up, leaving his discarded armor and the rest of the team behind. He picked Lance up, the blue paladin wrapping his long legs around Shiro’s waist, grins matching and foreheads touching. “It’s a date.”

____

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr at [shir-oh-no](https://shir-oh-no.tumblr.com/)


End file.
